The present invention relates to a keyboard structure, and more specifically relates to a membrane keyboard with click generating resilient pieces.
Membrane keyboard is a kind of computer peripheral device equipped with multiple keys thereon. By pressing the keys, signals or commands are input and then transmitted to the computer. Membrane keyboard is a type of keyboard commonly used nowadays. However, membrane keyboard has a disadvantage of being silent during operation of the keys by pressing them and then allowing them to reset to their original positions. Therefore, users will not have the tactile perception of striking the keys when they are using a membrane keyboard. Specifically, special use of a keyboard for example when playing computer games, quietness of the membrane keyboard will definitely reduce the fun and excitement of playing the games. Also, quietness of the keyboard will easily lead to input errors.